1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a magnetically journalled rotational arrangement. The invention also relates to forwarding apparatuses, carrier apparatuses, blowers and stirrers with a rotational arrangement of this kind.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Magnetically journalled rotational arrangements are used today in numerous fields of application, in particular, however, where mechanically journalled rotational arrangements have considerable disadvantages, thus e.g. in stirrers or forwarding apparatuses for highly pure or biological liquids such as, for example, blood. Magnetically journalled rotational arrangements are also used in applications such as clean room blowers where high demands are placed on cleanliness and no contamination, such as is caused e.g. by gases which can escape from the lubricants of mechanical bearings, may be tolerated. In these applications, both a journalling of the rotor (which can be designed e.g. as the vaned wheel of a pump) and a rotational movement of the same must be possible.
A pump is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,283 in which a magnetically journalled rotational arrangement is used. The pump described there has a rotor (e.g. a vaned wheel) which is arranged in the interior of the pump and which is magnetically journalled in the axial direction. The rotor has permanent magnets pointing in the axial direction at its one side for this purpose. A rotor is arranged outside the pump housing and is likewise provided with correspondingly arranged permanent magnets. The permanent magnets of the rotor, which is arranged outside the pump housing, are likewise arranged to point in the axial direction and indeed in such a manner that they come to lie opposite to the permanent magnets of the rotor. On the other side the rotor is equipped with a U-shaped soft iron. Corresponding U-shaped control magnets which produce the actual journalling of the rotor are arranged outside the pump housing, opposite to the U-shaped soft iron. The control magnets have a permanent magnet for the production of a bias magnetization and control windings which are arranged at fixed positions on the pump housing.